


My niece, her teacher and her raven

by CapitolOfStalking



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitolOfStalking/pseuds/CapitolOfStalking
Summary: Lilith has been stuck in the body of Mary Wardwell for a few months without a word from the Dark Lord when she has to call in an aunt-teacher meeting with Miss Zelda Spellman. The first person in the town to actually catches her interest and she's ready to find out more || "Parent"/Teacher AU ||





	1. Chapter 1

1

“Mortals have serious issues in terms of hypocrisy,” Zelda Spellman would say if you asked her for her opinion on the flawed school system. They did many weird things, like belittling their children and raising them to be weak and mushy. They fattened their children like piglets in their cafeteria and made them stupid with their shows on the TV. And while her niece, Sabrina, behaved like a perfect little witch, her principal, Mr. Hawthorne, always found a reason to call in the Spellman sisters.   
On any other day, Zelda would have stayed at home and sent her younger sister off to this meeting, but she had just buried her. Since Ambrose couldn’t go, she really had no other option. 

There was a raven, sitting on a branch. It was watching her closely as she walked over the parking lot and over to the main entrance. Zelda stood and watched it closely, only for a second, before the bird his it’s head under his wing and pretended to sleep. Satisfying enough, she raised her arms and pushed both of the wing-doors open with a magical fresh breeze. 

Oh, and it was much needed. The air was horribly stuffy and she had the hardest time breathing. Not even the scent of decay was this horrible. Was there nobody who cleaned this place, or, perhaps, opened a window once in a while? She grimaced. Baxter High looked like hell to her. Little boys, walking around with a force she despised and an aura that only the ones who worshipped the patriarchy wore. It was a poor attitude they displayed when she walked by. A cigarette in her hand and her heels clicking with every step she took on the hard linoleum floor. The hallway was empty, except for the occasional jock boy wandering around without a place to be. Sabrina told her that this school was just another display of patriarchy with Principal Hawthorne at the top of the food-chain. Not that she cared, no. If that man dared to disrespect her, she would snap his neck faster than he could apologize. He wouldn’t ever considerate that, though. Not intelligent enough, like most men. Oh, she really didn’t care about the opinions of those mortals. She cared about her niece and her education and if that meant she’d have to attend those silly meetings once or twice in a lifetime, she’d do it. Zelda took a drag of her cigarette before she slipped past the babbling Mrs. Meeks. She was talking about the Principal, but Zelda didn’t listen to her. Instead, she just pushed the doors open and stormed in. 

She had only been inside this mans office for very few times and never alone because her little sister feared for the safety of their niece's teachers. Zelda grimaced, looking around. Well, this wasn’t too bad. At least it was a clean room. Despite being a fan of the dark and the twisty, she appreciated good housekeeping. There was dust on top of a few drawers and she just shook her head. The assistant followed her inside and collided with her back. She almost groaned. Mrs. Meeks apologized, but not to the principal. She apologized to a figure on the opposite side of the room.

There was a woman standing in front of the window, but Zelda only saw her back. A long, black mane that looked like it couldn’t be tamed and a dress, so tight that she questioned if it was appropriate for a mortal school teacher. For the teachers at the Academy, this would be normal. Witches knew how to flatter themselves. How to wear their clothes, how to empower themselves, before they did the pitiful bidding to their husbands. Zelda appreciated the view. High heels, so high, you could probably stab someone with them and when she turned around, she was met with a rather devilish smirk. She was intrigued. She certainly wasn’t Principal Hawthorne, so who was she?

Certainly the opposite of the mousy Mrs. Meeks that had led her inside. The feral look of a predator, Zelda noticed. The aura of doom surrounded her like mist.

“Thank you, Mrs. Meeks.” The raven beauty said patiently and shook her head a bit. “I’ll take it from here. Can you look after the children, please?” Her voice was sugary sweet, but in a way that was almost poisonous. The redhead smirked when the assistant was hushed and ran outside, closing the door behind her. 

Zelda offered her a hand, the woman shook it. “Miss Spellman, I’m Sabrina’s history and civics teacher, Mary Wardwell. Principal Hawthorne felt poorly, so he left shortly after he called you.” Miss Wardwell gave her a shrug. Zelda took a seat on the opposite side of the desk, taking another drag from her cigarette. It came as a surprise, that the woman didn’t ask her to dispose of it. Not that Zelda would think about doing it. “What’s the matter? Did Sabrina misbehave?” Zelda asked, trying to seem more disinterested than she actually was. Sabrina was a good girl. She never attracted the attention of those mortals, never exposed her powers to her friends. The woman sat on the Principal’s chair like she was some sort of queen and Zelda really saw this. Oh, she would be such a good match for a queen. She found herself staring when the teacher licked her lips. Miss Wardwell sipped her glass of...wait? This definitely wasn’t water. Or tea. It was surely something alcoholic. 

“Principal Hawthorne caught your Niece making out with her boyfriend in the boys’ bathroom.” She stated with a shrug, a perfectly manicured fingernail was trailing a red drip on the glass that looked a lot like..blood. Zelda frowned, but the teacher just licked it off her finger, her face relaxing, like she enjoyed that certain drip, more than her drink. 

“Seriously? We all did it at the Ac- at school, of course.” Zelda corrected herself. She drowned her cigarette in the teacher's glass by accident but didn’t flinch. “I don’t support that behavior, though. She can do that in her free time, but not at school.” Phew. She saved herself. Yeah, except that she didn’t. Miss Wardwell chuckled. “I’m sure you had your excesses at the Academy of unseen arts.” She just sat there, casually filling up her glass again with a fine vodka. At work. Zelda coughed. “Excuse me?”

“Spellman.” Miss Wardwell said with a shrug, raising her glass and bringing it back to her perfectly painted lips. “I know a witch when I see one, but your name gave it away. And the fact that Sabrina cheated on her last history test.” She seemed to watch Zelda with almost feral eyes. The redhead nodded, slowly, as she tried to process the news. Zelda leaned back and scanned her. “Who are you? I mean, you’re obviously a witch, but certainly not from my coven.”

“I was excommunicated from my coven in New Hamshire, so I ended up here.” She said and sipped her drink, without even blinking. Zelda didn’t buy it. She never heard of a witch called Wardwell. She never heard about a new witch in town. It was all rather suspicious, but she would question it further...later. Now only Sabrina mattered. Miss Wardwell smiled sweetly and Zelda returned it.

“Can you get Sabrina in here? I’d like to take her home earlier and punish her properly.” Zelda looked through her handbag and shook her head. She found her mobile phone and checked the time. She could feel the eyes of Miss Wardwell piercing her. It sent shivers down her spine. “Why, of course, Miss Spellman.” She hummed and reached for the phone. She pressed a button and a few minutes later, the youngest witch of the Spellman household walked in. Her smile disappeared from her face when she looked at her aunt. Sabrina clearly hadn’t expected this aunt to show up.

“Aunt Zelda, hi!” She said nervously. “Are you picking me up?” 

“That depends. Can you tell me, why in the name of Satan you behave like this just a few weeks before your Dark Baptism?” Zelda hissed and her niece gasped. “But, Auntie Zee-”   
Zelda rolled her eyes. 

“She’s a witch and even she thinks that this is unacceptable, so close to such an important day.” 

 

She looked between the both of them, her eyes settling on her teacher with an asking expression on her face. How could she not notice that her teacher was a witch? That was just horrible. But Miss Wardwell just emptied another glass. This was when Zelda wondered when she removed the cigarette butt. Did she even do that? Or had she simply not noticed?  
“I’m afraid she’s right.” She admitted and winked at the other woman. Were her aunt and her teacher flirting? Really?

“Your Aunt Hilda has been too soft on you, but I don’t see why I should follow this behavior. You want to be an adult, so you have to deal with the consequences like a bloody adult.” Zelda snapped and her niece lowered her head. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again at school.” 

“Oh, at school. Making out with a mortal. May Satan have mercy on me, I failed to educate you.” Her voice was a mere whisper, but the disappointment was audible, as she spun around to the long forgotten teacher. “Which punishment is suitable in your opinion, Miss?”

Miss Wardwell licked her lips. “Well, since this is her first time acting out, I think it’s the best if we just send her home for the day. The principal wanted to expel her, so I hope you are grateful that he’s rather busy today.”

Zelda nodded and stood up, collecting her things. 

“Thank you, Miss, but didn’t you say he was busy?”

“Same difference.”

 

Zelda chuckled and gave her a nod. A second later she walked out of the office, followed by Sabrina. The youngest witch returned about a heartbeat later, when she popped her head inside the office. 

“I think you should come to dinner. Tonight, at seven. I believe my Auntie takes a liking in you. I should get going. See you later, Miss Wardwell.”

Once the door was closed, the teacher turned around and watched the raven, as it landed on the window sill. She walked over and offered her arm to him. It hopped on it and allowed her to run a finger over its feathers. 

“She's interesting, isn't she? You should follow her discreetly, Stolas. Be a good little bird.” The witch hummed and watched him fly away. 

Oh, she thought that she was extraordinary. A refreshing bit of excitement in the bland mortal world. And this was the reason she would happily attend dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

2

“Spellman-Mortuary: Funerals, Burials, and Rites”, the sign at the beginning of their property said. Lilith had never been there before, but she had followed her familiar and decided that this was a better match than Miss Mary Wardwell's lonely cottage. Despite the nature of a mortuary, it felt a lot more lively than her current “home”. The scent of decay was nothing new to her. Many men had remained rotten in her bathtub, after she feasted on them for days, all in order of receiving more power. She doubted that humans could smell it, no. Maybe they smelled the wet soil, though. It was one of those things she just didn’t know. FInding her way to the Spellman house really hadn’t been hard. Just a bit time investive.

Ringing the doorbell wasn’t hard either, and yet she hesitated for a split-second. There was the biggest smile on her face when the door was opened and she looked straight into the eyes of a rather familiar boy. He almost looked frightened, as he took a step back. Sabrina arrived at his side a moment later, clearly more excited than he was, to see his teacher. The young witch smiled at her, as she clung to her boyfriend's arm. Lilith almost gagged but forced her smile. 

“Good evening, Miss Wardwell! Almost forgot I invited you, I hope you don’t mind that Harvey is here...I kinda needed a sane person at the table, as it’s his first family dinner with us!” Sabrina chirped and stepped to the side, letting her inside. Lilith looked around and her eyes met a black cat, sitting on top of a staircase, watching closely. Even from the distance, she could tell that he wasn’t the biggest fan of so many strangers. Neither was Lilith, but she tried to hide her distaste, at least for now. With faux excitement, she clapped. “Oh, the poor boy is probably very excited. I hope I don’t interfere with that family business.”

 

“Actually - Yes, you do,” A voice said, form a doorframe she hadn’t noticed yet. Arms crossed on her chest, her fiery hair tamed perfectly and a rather revealing dress. The matriarch of the Spellman household had risen from her grave (Or, presumably the kitchen), shooting daggers of disapprovement out of her eyes at the young couple. “But since this has never stopped anyone from doing it anyway, you can help me set the table.”

And with that, she just disappeared again. Lilith’s eyes followed her, as she threw her hands up in defense and followed her. They barely met and she was already ordering her around? She wasn’t used to this attitude. Or obeying to it. She almost furrowed her brows, as she stepped into the kitchen and a smaller, blonde woman handed her a stack of plates. She didn’t act like they hadn’t met before, which made Lilith cautious. The woman spun around and began to stir the food in a huge pot. Maybe she was a kitchen witch. Maybe she was just crazy, Who wanted to volunteer to cook for so many people? Exactly, only a crazy person. 

“It’s so lovely to see you again, Miss Wardwell. You clearly had a glow-up after our last auntie-teacher meeting. You look marvelous” She hummed, eyes focused on whatever she was cooking. It was this moment, in which she realized she should have asked what they’d serve. Lilith mainly feasted on male flesh, but she had gotten accustomed to human food over the past three months. She’d spent them in the shadows, lurking behind every corner, trying to find out what exactly the Dark Lord wanted her to do on Earth. So far she wasn’t very lucky. One by one, she set the plate between the fork and the knife, before Zelda stopped and she almost bumped into her, like a bloody school girl. She pointed to a chair, next to hers and just sat down, staring up at Lilith, until Lilith settled in said place. The other blonde woman ran around the dining room, with various items in her hands, glasses, and spoons, as she hummed a stupid mortal song. It wasn’t Lilith who snapped first. 

“Hilda-” The ginger woman scoffed in disapproval. “Are you trying to scare Miss Wardwell off? If you need to scare anyone off, do it with the mortal boy.” 

The other woman stopped in her tracks, only for a moment, before she placed two wine glasses in front of either woman and snipped, glasses filling themselves. “I feel like you’re going to need a bit of wine. Zelda gets very unlikeable if she drinks alone.” The company of witches was a lot better than those of mortals, she noticed, as a young man with dark skin stumbled in and dropped himself into the seat at the other end of the table. Zelda pursed her lips, but the man just rolled his eyes. Hilda, apparently, lightly smacked the back of his head, before she walked back into her kitchen. (humming again)

“Manners, Ambrose.”

“Why of course, Auntie Zee.” He filled his own glass up with something that didn’t exactly smell like water. In general, his scent was hitting her like a wave. It was a cloud of sweat, magic, and stale alcohol. A critic would have assumed that it smelled like sex as well and to her surprise, Zelda seemed to smell it as well. She visibly tensed, watching him take a sip. “Good evening, my name's Ambrose Spellman and you must be my lovely little cousin’s teacher, Miss Wardwell. See, I’ve got manners.”

This wasn’t exactly unusual for witches and warlocks. They expressed themselves rather openly, in every way. Lilith herself had known a fair share of sex demons, that would gossip about the witches they recently took to bed. Sometimes, when those debates got out of hand, she would just snap their necks and watch the life fade from their eyes. As the mother of demons, she had a fair share of children that she could release on Earth, it really wasn’t a big loss.

It was silent at the table, but not exactly uncomfortable. The piercing eyes of a certain witch seemed to scan every inch of her, but Lilith didn’t flinch. It was a purely territorial behavior and she didn’t mind it. It gave her the time to look around. In the dining room, she noticed various perfectly groomed magical plants, pots and little jars filled with things like spiders, or flowers. An odd combination, to a mortal. Valid to a witch. There was a glimmer of a casted spell in the air, and Lilith breathed it in, lingering with her eyes closed before she looked back at aunt and nephew that casually chatted about dinner. She must have zoned out because she didn’t notice that they started talking. Lilith just reached for the wine glass and brought it to her blood-red lips. It certainly wasn’t cheap alcohol, but that just made it better.

“Let me tell you, I was a bit surprised finding out that you’re a witch,” Zelda said and shifted in her seat. What might have seemed like a swift change in the conversation was a strategy. Oh, the mother of demons knew better. This was a tactic. Before she could respond, Hilda joined them and called for the children. She watched from the doorframe, as her pots appeared on the table. Just seconds later, Sabrina dragged her boyfriend into the dining room, smiling like she had gone insane. Harvey, on the other hand, seemed to be far less excited, nervously fidgeting with her shirt.

Dinner was ready and saved Lilith from long explanations.


End file.
